Edd2012
Edd2012 is the main antagonist of Voltz Wars season 3 and 4. He was a former member of FMB who was brainwashed and driven crazy after he was captured by Finbarhawkes and D_2the_avid. After he escaped capture and killed David, he returned to FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet where he attempted to blow up their base. Since then he has wanted to find the power of the pork and use its power to destroy the entirety of Minecraft. He is currently the most wanted terrorist in Minecraft. Edd has also gone by speedmasterdash, his youtube channel where he posts shorts from his side of the war can be found here. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC30r9wqEj97iCEzmq5YQUOw Biography Season Three Brainwashed At the beginning of Voltz Wars: Season Three, Edd was portrayed as an ally of FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet and a loyal member of FMB. When they time traveled from Technic to the Voltz Wars Server, they stepped through the Fountain of Youth and landed at an old dock, where they founded their home. From there, Edd was captured by FND Games and was interrogated by Finbarhawkes and D_2the_avid, where he became brainwashed and obsessed with pork. Ever since then, Edd has been trying to destroy the entirety of Minecraft using the power of the pork and has split his soul into seven pieces known as Porkcruxes. Five have been destroyed so far and Edd continues playing tricks on his allies, loyal to them for one second, killing them the next. Meeting Tycer and Myles At some point Edd met and "befriended" TycerX and MylesC. Pretending to be a nice helpful player, and that FnD and FMB were evil. This led to Tycer and Myles trusting Edd and fighting with FnD. Eventually Edd betrayed them and trapped them in a different space and time. The Battle of Tekkit Once Edd revealed himself to be evil, attacking both FnD and FMB, he escaped back to the Tekkit dimension. When FnD and FMB allied themselves against him, Edd fought the at FunkMasterBlast's old base in Tekkit, intentionally destroying it with missiles and hypersonic explosives during the battle. It was here where the allies realised Edd's true power as he could shrug off a sniper headshot like nothing and fire a missile well enough to take out his attacker at the same time. When he realised he was over run, Edd fled to the Nether. The Nether Fort By the time FnD and FMB followed Edd to the Nether, he had somehow constructed a massive fortress in the nether. Edd successfully defended the fort from the allied assault, killing Finbar and David with it's laser turrets, and sniping Funk and Ricochet with his sniper rifle. FnD and FMB later learn from Dr Ouroboros that Edd had split his soul into 7 Porkcruxes and that was why they were unable to hurt him. Time Travel and General Evil To stop David (who is the only one who can destroy the Porkcruxes) from defeating him, Edd went back in time to kill David's father, D_2the_addy. Although he successfully killed D_2the_addy initially, Finbar and FunkMasterBlast went back further in time to stop Edd from ever actually killing D_2the_addy, in which they succeeded, and destroyed Edd's time machine. Although Edd laid low for a while mustering his forces, he did plant a bomb in FnD's Solar Fort and attack FMB's Base. The Sacking of Krop During his long exile stuck in the Nether (because of FMB force fielding in the Nether Portal exit), Edd built up an army of Pigmen, Piglords, and other pig people. While FnD and FMB were attempting to destroy the Porkcrux of Fire at Krop, Edd managed to escape from the nether and attack Krop to get the Porkcrux back. In the massive battle between Edd's new Pig Army and the soldiers of Krop, along with FnD and FMB, Edd fired many rounds of TNT upon the city, dealing massive damage. Once FMB and FnD fled and the cities defences were destroyed, Edd Hypersonic bombed and finally anti-matter bombed the city, with no other reason but to teach it a lesson for defying him. Season Four The Pig Army Goes Rampant While The Early Dawn destroyed FnD and FMB's bases, Edd's Pig Army roamed the world unchecked. Under Edd's authority the army destroyed all who did not submit to Edd and the Power of Pork. As a result, the survivors fleeing from Edd's army took refuge in Winterly Rock, FMB's new massive castle, Elysium, D_2the_avid's walled city, and Rapture, Finbar's water city. Porkology Along with taking over much of the world with his armies, Edd also created his own religion, Porkology. With his growing influence Edd used Porkology to recruit more NPC's to his cause. He thus began to demolish all rival religions, including the Old Gods of Tekkit, to attempt to have the entire world within the grasps to his Pork-fueled power. Defeat by FMB In an attempt to create the perfect glaze for the perfect pork, Edd captured Ricochet to fuze his blood with David's for the glaze. He also captured Rory Jr. Blackhammer, with no real reasoning behind the kidnapping. To rescue Ricochet and Rory Jr., FunkMasterBlast and Rory Blackhammer attacked Edd's nether fort through a side entrance. Although Edd was not personally there to fight them, one of his pigmen officers, General Black Pudding and a battalion of pig soldiers fought them, but were defeated. After freeing Ricochet and others from the dungeon, Rob and Rich stole weapons, armour and dynamite from the armoury. After killing the remains of Edd's army there, the destroyed the Fort with dynamite, setting Edd back considerably. Getting a New Base With his nether fort destroyed, Edd began moving his forces to take a new base of operations. With the Dwarven City of Stone Garden already under seige by a portion of the army, Edd decided to reinforce the seige camp. With the entirety of the Pig Army attacking Stone Garden quickly fell. After killing King Stone Garden Edd ausummed control of the keep and took it as his new base. Using his newfound foothold as the King of Stone Garden Edd set out to make up for the setbacks at his Fort and the Holey Mountain. Increasing his army to an unpresidented size, Edd now marched to Stone Garden, FMB's homeland, with a seeming invincible force of 500 men. Despite victory being right in his grasped, an easy win slipped away when the Army if Winterly Rock defeated Edd's army at Marston Klemp. Edd now searches for another way to reach and destroy Winterly Rock. Edd's campaigns Battle to kill Lord Osmond Edd sends a porkish division to assist him in killing Lord Osmond and his troops. Edd later slays The Lord in the battle. Ambush on the Grudgebringers Edd launched an ambush on a Grudgebringer Army marching down the road in order to destroy them to spread Pork by placing his Pork Army in the tress and surprising the Grudgebringers but Captain Morgan Bernhardt, the commander, escapes with few men. The Attempted Murder of FunkMasterBlast Edd sent a porkish squad to capture FunkMasterBlast at Sandy Crack and later kill after Lord Edd was finished interrogating him. Unfortunately Sir Friend Zone Army showed up and saved Funk being seconds away from execution. Siege of Krop While D 2the avid, FunkMasterBlast, Ricochet, and Finbarhawkes were searching the city of Krop for Edd, he secretly entered the city with his porkish army and began destroying it. Krop guards and the team attempted to defend but were driven off, barely managing to escape. The city was in complete ruins and the Mother of Dragons still alive was a tactical victory but strategic failure for Edd. The Twilight Forest Edd came to the Twilight friendly to the local Elven population and showing them many ways to prosper. The high wizards admired Edd and began to trust him but never knew what he was capable of. He gives one of the wizards a Porkcrux in which the Wizard eats and goes insane and blows up the Capital city. The remaining Elves who weren't killed by Edd's purges went into hiding where D 2the avid found then lost in the deep fog caused by Edd and agreed to help them restore the Twilight to normal and rid Edd Siege of Stone Garden Edd having suffered defeats by the hands of FMB and the Mother of Dragons, Edd began laying siege to the fortress of stone garden with the remainder of his army. Before they could finish the siege equipment, though, the Dwarven Vanguard launched a counterattack. Although the Pig Army defeated the vanguard they were unable to take to fortress until the siege equipment was finished. In the second assault on the fortress Edd infiltrated the throne room from the mines and killed King Stone Garden. Once the keep was taken, Edd became the new king of Stone Garden. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Affiliations